


亲爱的你是否愿意和我人鬼情未了

by JIUJING



Category: JIUJING
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUJING/pseuds/JIUJING





	亲爱的你是否愿意和我人鬼情未了

“呵...哈，真是有趣的人类♪”  
在黑暗中闪烁着的血红瞳孔，灵魂也快要被夺走，泉说不出话，  
“亲爱的，你真的知道你拯救了谁吗♪”

Title：亲爱的你是否愿意和我人鬼情未了

他的头低下来了，黑而密的睫毛搔刮羔羊脆弱的心脏，鼻尖相抵是蛊惑人心的距离。

couple：朔间凛月X濑名泉

手腕被抓住，尝试挣扎动弹不得，笑起来露出的尖尖獠牙是危险的信号。

by：玖井

今夜就揭露本性，他那上帝可怜的无知羔羊。

 

1  
濑名泉把西装外套脱下来握在手里，走在海边吹着海风，潮水在他的脚边拍打，皮鞋里陷了沙子磨脚，他没有管，自顾自地往前。

刚刚结束应酬，他的身上还沾了一点酒气和脂粉味道，咸涩的海风裹着他的衣角牵着他往前走，混合起来的复杂味道让他鼻尖发酸，几乎要流下泪来。

如果可以没有尽头地一直走下去好了。  
泉这样想着，沙子从他的指缝间滑下去。

往前走，往前走，不要停下，不能停下。  
他催促着自己，却没有注意到行进路线以及渐渐偏移，刚开始的时候是鞋子，然后是脚踝、小腿、膝盖、大腿………………………  
他在往海的深处缓慢而坚定地前行。

海水，已经没过腰际，再过不久，他会像任何一个酒后溺水的人一样在海底沉睡，存在感在报刊报道后的第二天从世界上彻底抹去。

突然，视线里出现了一个黑色的小点，飘悠着浮在水面上，像是一顶黑色的浮萍———海里不会有浮萍。  
濑名泉有点吃力地趟着水过去，凑近了之后他终于看清了，那是一个人，闭着眼睛皮肤苍白，发顶乌黑穿着黑衬衫黑西裤，脸上僵着不自然的微笑。

一般人会想，正好，你陪我我陪你。  
不甚酒力的濑名泉被酒精烧到当机的脑袋想，他溺水了我要救他。

他拖着漂在水面上一个人往海滩边走，这回是真吃力了，刚刚迷迷糊糊地还不觉得什么，现在清醒过来了就觉得夜里的海水好冷，冷得牙齿都发颤，溺水的那个人很轻，轻到只像一页纸，如果不是发丝被水浸湿眷恋地卷在他指尖，泉会觉得英俊而没有生气的青年只是自己的幻觉。

西装外套还在，就是泡了水，他把他铺在沙子上小心翼翼地要把救助对象放在上面，泉像个不懂事的孩子一样开始全力转动高热大脑接下来要怎么办。

他想了很久才想起来要人工呼吸，磕磕绊绊地低下头发觉高度不够，于是像是老式电影那样一帧一帧一卡一卡地半跪在昏迷状态那人的身上，两腿分开在身边两侧，裤子湿了贴在大腿上有点难受，所以他难耐地扭了扭腰动了动屁股，然后才眼神迷离地要给对方人工呼吸。

嘴唇相贴的一瞬间，对方的眼睛一下子睁开了，里面写着濑名泉读不懂的情愫。

那是一双很好看的红色眼睛，好看到让世间所有的灵魂都要向他屈服，好看到—————————  
不属于人类。  
好看到濑名泉晶莹的蓝色眼睛也被沾染上了一点红。

那一刻天旋地转，体位上下转化，上一秒还紧闭双眸，下一秒对方就舔着嘴角露出尖牙，纤白脖颈下跳动着的血液发出着鲜活的尖叫。

“朔间凛月，你呢？”  
指腹在方才亲吻自己的唇瓣上轻轻拂过，樱色的薄唇应当要染上血样红的颜色，才会显得分外妖艳，美到动人心魄。

濑名泉一时间还没有反应过来，搞什么？见义勇为改剧本变成睡美人了？  
但他单纯地觉得这双眼睛很好看，就像，就像是藏着星星的陈年红酒，可这也不恰当，没有什么能够形容得出这双眼睛的美，清晨的露水、深夜的花香、缀着夜幕的星光都不以形容。

“亲爱的，告诉我，你叫什么名字？”  
吸血鬼垂下眼帘时就是暗色天幕的弧度，他的祖先该隐是偷吃了禁果的亚当和夏娃孕育的子嗣，现在他散发着甜蜜的气息诱惑着对方，当他轻声低语时，就连头带星冠的王女也会卑微地垂下头，手执圣剑的骑士也任他差遣。

他就是吸血鬼，得天独厚的美貌和永恒的生命，百年的光阴变迁不过是沧海一粟，一瞬对于凡人来说值得铭记一辈子，对他们而言不过无尽长河的尔尔。  
一掷千金的豪赌如不了他们的眼，真情实意的告白只能换回咬破喉咙的结局，红蔷薇零落的一刻才美得人神共愤，唯有生命的流逝才能让他们提起一丝兴趣，这就是没有心跳无需呼吸的他们表达爱意的方式：在爱人沉浸在恋爱中两颊微红时，咬破对方的喉咙，将汨汨流淌的生命和爱意一起吞吃入腹，化为永恒。

爱上他的一刻，心脏就开始变质。  
眼眸对视的一瞬，灵魂就被握在手心。

都是酒精的错，不然他也不会脑子发烧来到海边，也不会阴差阳错救他上岸，热烘烘的大脑被烧得神志不清，他顺从地张开嘴，触感良好的软糯唇瓣轻轻开合，他的眼里已经容不下别人了，他说他叫濑名泉。

朔间凛月笑了，告知一个有所企图的吸血鬼无异于再邀请对方，神最终还是有所保留，可是他为可怜的人类设下的最后一道防线——珍贵的名字，就这样轻而易举地被攻破了，濑名泉懵懵地去捕捉美到像是要杀死了自己的那双眼睛，他在里面读出怜悯，读出戏谑，读出欲望。

唯独没有爱。

吸血鬼不会爱人，  
他们无所不能，唯独不会爱人。

那又怎么样呢？  
他是上帝的羔羊，把包裹着身体的衬衣掀开就是完美无瑕的身体，处子总是自带青涩而神圣的光辉，濑名泉更是尤为美丽，当银色的月光倾泻在他身上时，就连得到金苹果的女神也要自愧不如，他脸上带着的红晕是和处子完全不同的淫糜，他生而就是适合性爱的，激烈的性事会滋润他，抽枝又发芽，比任何人都高贵，比任何人都放荡。衣冠整洁之下锁着他贪婪的灵魂，当闸门开启后就再也无法关闭。

“我就叫你小濑好吗？”  
朔间凛月说着，居高临下地欣赏这具得天独厚的身体，他忽然冒出了一个念头，濑名泉白瓷般细腻的肌肤本该就是要被留下痕迹的，艳丽的花会绽放在他的腰际颈侧，单是抚摸都会颤抖的敏感度，接触到冰冷的空气后微微颤颤挺立的乳头，抹上海水后楚楚可怜，却只能引起他人的施暴欲。

想把他关在高塔的顶楼，用最昂贵的宝石装饰他，用最牢靠的锁禁锢他，要把他的自由全部夺走，脖颈带上项圈，连呼吸也只能属于他。  
操他，占有他，得到他，把精液填满他的肚子，让他情迷意乱食髓知味，操到他无力伪装显露出放荡的本性，操到那张贪吃的小嘴再也吞咽不下，操到他心甘情愿委身于他，把他玩弄到会不知羞耻地把精液咽进肚子。  
亲爱的，我甚至想要让你怀上我的孩子。

我会给予你至高的欢愉，也会带走你的一切。

朔间凛月的体温偏低，尤其是濑名泉现在浑身滚烫，当性器的顶端抵在穴口享受吮吸的服务，蓄势待发要一捅到底的时候，泉呜咽着退回，体感的温差让他本能感到有些害怕，凛月显然发现了这一点，嘴角扬起了微妙的弧度，他的小濑似乎是没能好好地搞清楚状况呢。

坏孩子要接受惩罚什么的，是理所当然的对吧？  
这样简单地想着，握住了纤细的柔软的腰肢，很直接地顶了进去，正因为这份温度差，朔间凛月感受到了足以让人陶醉的炙热，火热滚烫的穴肉明明想吃肉棒想得不行，却苦于这份温度，像是贪吃却怕被烫到的孩子一样小口小口地吮吸着，泉扭着腰肢想要退却，在这种被对方掌握的情况下却只能被迫迎合，腰摆的动作反而帮助了可怜的小穴把肉棒吞吃的更深一点。他那不会藏有花蜜的甬道，似乎也在这场激烈的性事里被蹂躏出花汁，随着大开大合的动作流到被性器磨得有些发红的腿根。

和吸血鬼做爱确实是快乐的，被进入的时候明明还没有扩张完全，快感却远远大于被狰狞的性器贯穿的痛感，肠肉收缩不禁想要得到更多，双腿被大大地分开他却无暇顾及，濑名泉昂起脆弱的弧度，白皙的脖颈危险地暴露在朔间凛月眼前，他的眼眸一暗再暗，本能在涌动，血脉在他耳边蛊惑他张开嘴咬下去，甜美、芬芳，不用刺破皮肤他都能感受到濑名泉血液的美妙，可是他没有，朔间凛月只是深深地吻他，舔舐唇角磕磕绊绊接吻时的伤痕，对方几乎是毫无技巧性的零技巧吻技让他感到高兴，同时增加了他侵略的渴望。

朔间凛月看着陷入情欲的他觉得自己的判断精准无比，泉的腺点浅得很，被瞄准那一点狠狠攻击的模样可怜的不行，因为太诱人了，所以就算求饶也不会放过，不如说因为求饶了所以更兴奋了。  
他生来适合性爱，他生来适合承受性爱，那截起伏着的腰肢被女性还要显得情色多不知几倍，蓝色的漂亮眼睛衬着眼角火烧一样的红，含着泪水却不愿流下的倔强，朔间凛月看着这样的他，头一次觉得活得漫长似乎也不失为一件好事，这场一时兴起的做爱，居然能带给他这么大的惊喜。

“哈...你可真是欠操啊，小濑♪”  
忍不住，说出了这样的话，穴肉一瞬间紧缩起来，他长长地舒了口气，露出了顽童般的恶劣本质。  
“至今为止有多少个人像这样死在你身上了呢♪”

答案是零。  
从出生到现在，27岁的濑名泉既没有交往过，也没有过暗恋的对象，不如说是就连他的朋友鸣上岚经常说的【一秒钟的心动】也不曾有过。

损友月永leo曾经嘲笑他濑名你太可怜了，母胎solo诶！  
他也全部不以为然。

他本就一直觉得自己是个性冷淡的人，二十多年来一直都有规律有周期地自行解决，从没想过通过其他方式解决生理问题。  
别说性爱了，连接吻都没有过。

泉失去了思考能力，这就是他初次的性经验，没有苦涩只有甘美的甜味，身为男性的自己被狠狠地贯穿又进入的时候却舒适到射精，感到耻辱的泪水从眼角滑下，朔间凛月不是什么好情人，至少现在还不是，他只是个没那么普通的一夜情对象，任由花瓣的露水滴落在沙滩。

濑名泉觉得自己是会是世上唯一一条溺死的鱼。

做到最后他不知道射了多少次，当第三次或是第四次到达顶峰的时候他昏了过去，他确实很累，累到昏厥，再多一秒都是负担和疼痛，可是身体却还贪婪着想要多一点。

多一点，再多一点，  
是的，满溢到盛不下才好，蜜糖和醒来时的苦楚会再一次支撑着他活下去...................

当朔间凛月第一次射精时，泉已经呼吸均匀地陷入熟睡，微肿的顶端只能一点点地吐露稀薄的液体，被操干到合不上的穴口精液一点点流出来。

他低头吻他的猫，再一次生出了危险的念头。

他想赖住他，他要赖住他，  
他要得到他，他就要得到他。

强烈的控制欲和渴求火一样在他心底烧起，他看着流淌着自己精液的私处，手指轻轻抚上，穴肉乖顺地亲吻他的指尖，有什么抑制不住的东西在他心底破壳发芽，他的头上渐渐有了双角。

暗红色闪电状的双角。  
龙的角。  
“啊.......居然露出来了。”

他的眼睛在不可触及的黑暗中鲜明的笑了起来。

二分之一的吸血鬼诅咒，参杂着二分之一的龙种血脉。  
二分之一的轻蔑，加上二分之一的控制欲，  
最终构成了矛盾的他。

 

睁开眼，还是熟悉的天花板。  
宿醉让他在坐起时感到头晕目眩，泉一手撑着床一手扶额，绞尽脑汁开始回忆昨晚，难以言喻的部位酸痛难忍，断片式的记忆一片混乱。

他的指尖触碰到了什么。  
然后他像是想起了什么一样猛地拉开了被子，里头赫然躺着一个熟睡的人，黑色的头发乖顺地贴在对方脸上。

他想起来了，昨晚醉酒后在海边散步，救了一个不该救的人，得到了不算糟糕的初次性经验。  
朔间凛月————他的一夜情对象，此刻正在他的床上酣睡，身上穿着自己高中时期从月永leo那里收到的海绵宝宝可笑式样。  
回忆不起回家的经过，那么一定是对方送自己回来的了。

为什么对方会留在自己家里？  
这是他最大的疑惑，而且还自顾自地穿上了这种可笑的睡衣。

敲诈？勒索？低俗照？  
一百种可能性从濑名泉先生和脸一样卓越的大脑内飞驰而过，却被他自己一一否定，要钱的话早点趁他还没醒来的时候直接拿走不就好了吗？网银用指纹解锁也不是什么难事，支付过后删除记录就行了；贪色？那他已经成功了，就更加没有留下的理由了。

难得的周末，他预先查看过天气预报，今天应该是个阳光明媚的晴天，但他没有制定出游计划，还好没定。  
泉想了想，决定还是先起床冲个澡再做饭，他依稀记得对方有把自己塞进浴缸里的记忆，却还是觉得没洗干净，身上微妙地有些难受。  
至于来路不明的对方，就让他睡下去吧。  
他有着不明的安心与信任感。

冲了淋浴——感谢上帝朔间凛月确实帮他清理过了。  
当他松松爽爽地换上了休闲装吹干头发走出浴室，毫无防备地被吻了。

对方有尖尖的虎牙，他的唇瓣被吮吸又研磨，侵略的意图毫不掩饰，上来就打着一举进攻的旗号，他没有防备的齿关就这样被轻松突破，呼吸间纠缠着对方的气息。  
他迷迷糊糊间抬眼，撞上高傲的、饱含深意的红色眼睛。  
他一把推开朔间凛月。

“小濑真是绝情，明明不久前还很色气地喊着我的名字。”平淡的语气里裹狭着戏谑，朔间凛月笑起来就是价值连城的名画，“身体也很喜欢我，不是吗？”

“………所以呢？”  
濑名泉突然发问，你想说什么，他问朔间凛月，然后自己否定了自己，他问说，你想得到什么？  
“钱还是别的都随便你，就早点离开吧，也别再回来找我了，艳照的话源文件一定要删除。”

他甚至开始怀疑朔间凛月是竞争对手派来的专职挖黑人员，对方出得起一倍他就出两倍，无论如何都一定要把这件事情压下去，干一行混一行，他从事的工作注重信誉，要是被曝出丑闻会很麻烦，他的外国客户多看重这点，签订协议的时候他作为签字人代表的就是公司的脸面，他不能允许这种情况发生，他是付出了无数的代价才来到现在这个位置，无论朔间凛月想要什么他都会给他的。

“..........♪”  
像是天真的孩子一样歪了歪头，凛月露出了笑容。  
“那么就请收留我~~”

“哈？”  
发出了像是听见了什么可笑发言一样的声音。

“以及，”  
亲爱的，你无处可逃♪  
当我的血脉尖叫着想要得到你的那一刻起，  
你就注定属于我，  
注定只能属于我，  
“请务必同意让我追求你。”

 

玩笑般的告白宣言当然是被拒绝掉了，但是扭不过对方，濑名泉最后还是同意了对方住在自己的公寓里。

“小濑自己一个人住这么大的公寓不寂寞吗？”  
白吃又白喝的人乖巧地坐在凳子上等待开饭，容易让人生出他是不是会张开嘴求投喂的可爱样子，指尖一点一点桌上的猫咪不倒翁摆件。

“...以前有人合住，啊，真是的烦死了我为什么要和你说这些。”  
敷衍地一概而过，泉把晚餐端上餐桌，简单可口的西式菜品，保证营养的同时兼具了美观性，确实是很有濑名泉风范的菜谱。

这样的答案显然是没有办法满足吸血鬼的求知欲的，朔间凛月不满地嘟嘴，余光瞥见衬衫领口的一点红痕，拜他所赐让泉得到一夜过量的欢愉，这即是证明。

【藏起来，用最昂贵的金锁锁住，别让人看见，拥有他，咬碎他。】  
【把他的血液全部喝干，高潮来临的瞬间就会变为永恒，象牙塔与古堡为他而生。】  
没关系的，他是耐心的捕手，纵使泉的一生他能够自出生到死亡全程陪伴，也不过是沧海一粟的一粒沙子般短暂的时间，现在只要等待，享受完这顿美好的晚餐，泉态度恶劣也没有关系，总有一天他浇灌的所有会将他送到自己身边。

他确实是这样想的，日久生情的剧本对于凡人最有效不过，所谓温馨日常的点点滴滴足够  
让人心动。至少做爱时的那份心跳与热度总是真实的。

晚餐时多了的一双筷子，多出的一份梳洗工具，衣柜里多出的衣服。  
性爱心灵，由表及里的甜蜜总会俘获你的心。

本来以为只要这样就好，他并不在意对方的过去，也不会坦陈相待自己对血脉的憎恨，他只要对方和自己相处时心无旁骛就好。

黎明时分他睡去，而后泉醒来，会替他盖好被角，看见他捣鼓的奇奇怪怪的料理，这样就好了。  
他们都明白彼此不过是空虚到想要人陪伴，交付真心是天方夜谭，各取所需才是人间真理。

本来。  
他低估了自己的占有欲。

2  
那是一个雨夜，濑名泉没拿伞，湿漉漉地回来，朔间凛月坐在客厅窗前，落地窗上全是雨滴的水渍，他回头说小濑你回来了。

濑名泉的神情隐晦不明，他只是轻轻地说来做吧，睡间。  
然后又说，我知道你和我不一样对吧。

朔间凛月喉头里挤出一个嗯,拜1/2的龙种血脉所赐，他并非和真正的血族一样绝情，不然他不会有那一秒不到半秒有余的心动，况且这份血统让他比吸血鬼还更为强大。  
濑名泉不说话，只是说做吧。

那就做吧，那就做了， 朔间凛月吻他，采撷花的芬芳，濑名泉张开了腿，这是他第二次接受侵犯，朔间凛月一直以来伪装得很好，乖巧听话，却会在对方熟睡时施上深睡的魔法然后留下自己的痕迹。

太久没做，就算初次的性事粗暴到过了头，现在那贪吃的穴口还是恢复了处子时禁闭的样子，他用窒息的吻引导泉放松，同时麻痹自己忽视到他眼底的脆弱和痛苦，他想给他换上纯白无瑕的裙装，戴上寒冰的王冠，权杖顶端闪烁的宝石不及他万分之一美丽，朔间凛月甘愿做他身侧的骑士，夜晚将自己的黑暗一点点染上对方心头…………

已经来不及回床上了，他把可怜的泉压在门板上直直地顶撞进去，体位让他进入得格外深，濑名泉呜咽一声，颤颤巍巍地伸出手指想要巴住门，奈何身后有个总不会让他如愿的朔间凛月，在冰冷的门板上来回磨蹭后被刺激得挺立的乳尖被人捏在手心把玩，他顿时一个机灵，人不住地向后倒，戳刺的性器便愈发凶猛。他哭出声来，朔间凛月今天第一次觉得对方有了那么一点点真实感，尖牙在后颈来回磨蹭，他在寻找适合咬下的地方，却迟迟不肯下口，他趁着泉神魂颠倒的时候解开规规矩矩的黑色领带把对方的手拉过背后缚住，这下子能够维持平衡的支点就只剩下被粗长狰狞的肉刃操开的穴口，泉注意身体管理一向在意体重，他不胖，却也只能不由自主地向下坠，男性的毫无作用的甬道也被蹂躏出甘美的甜液，可是他却还是，还是没能得到满足。  
他感受到了在皮肤上游移的利齿，颤抖着开口，语气是十二分的坚定。  
咬我，  
濑名泉从命令变为恳求,  
咬我..............  
他流着泪，低声恳求，  
“快一点，小熊，喝我的血吧..........”

想象中的刺痛并没有到来，朔间凛月愈发发了狠地操弄他，最后泉已经连稀薄的体液都射不出，性器肿胀，他的眼里空洞，什么都没有。

“我不好吗，”  
朔间凛月垂下眼帘低声询问，  
“泉？”

“难道我不行吗？”

龙天生就有强烈的控制欲，刻骨铭心的强烈欲望驱使着他们把所珍视的一切都贮藏起来，他们盘踞在洞穴中，眼里可悲地只看得见财宝黄金，对于他们而言，外面的世界是毫无必要的，人也好杂草也好，被其他世人所珍惜的感情、物件也好都一文不值，他们只要拥有自己想拥有的就够了。  
所以他们像是被网兜住的可怜猎物一样，守着自己的一方洞穴不会外出，会为了守护财宝在勇者的剑下丢掉性命，血脉迫使他们这样可悲地死去，为了守护自己眼里的【珍宝】满足地死去。

得不到宁愿死。


End file.
